Hokαge
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: El nombre Hokαge es unα promesα… pero es horα de decir αdiós. Adiós α Konohα. Hiruzen Sαrutobi.


**Disclαimer: **Nαruto no me pertenece es de Mαsαshi Kishimoto.

**Summαry: **El nombre Hokαge es unα promesα… pero es horα de decir αdiós. Adiós α Konohα. Hiruzen Sαrutobi.

-Canción recomendada: Desde mi cielo de Mägo de Oz.

* * *

"_**Hok**__**α**__**ge"**_

_**By:**__ D__α__RkNeSs V__α__NisH_

_-_

—Orochimaru jamás comprenderás cual es la verdadera fuerza… —no cree poder aguantar mucho tiempo —se que no lograré quitarte toda tu alma… —lo observa maldecir con una mirada de rabia y odio. —Pero me llevaré lo que más quieres… ¡Tus jutsus! —Invoca el Shiki Fujin y aparece ante él el espíritu del mono que corta el alma que salió del cuerpo del Sannin.

—Mis brazos no responden… —gritó fúrico mirando como sus brazos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, inertes. — ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! —Gritó con desesperación —¡¡Viejo!! ¡¡Devuélveme mis brazos!!

—No seas tonto Orochimaru, han sido completamente destruidos —Cerró los ojos con parsimonia.

_Los sonidos lentamente se pierden, todo parece tan pacífico e irreal que no se me ocurre pensar que hace unos momentos estaba luchando. Defendiendo mi villa, siento como todo lentamente se me va de las manos el momento que nunca había esperado finalmente ha llegado, el tiempo de decir adiós._

—Lamento que no hayamos podido morir juntos… estúpido aprendiz —El aire se le escapa pero no puede evitar sonreír, dejándose adormilar por la repentina paz.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —exclamó el Sannin fuera de sí.

_El más grande error de un humano es querer acaparar todo, intente contenerte y fallé. Nadie podía hacerlo, solo podía enseñarte todo lo que sabía y esperar a que decidieras… Usaste tu libre albedrío y lo respeto. Espero que te arrepientas, cuando sea adecuado…_

_Un nuevo futuro se abre para ustedes con mi partida, no deben sentirse tristes. A mí no me hubiera gustado verlos así. Luchen por lo que vendrá y sean fuertes, mantengan en alto el espíritu de fuego de Konoha, sean aquella luz que nunca se extingue._

_La protección de la aldea ha llegado… lo hicieron bien. Gracias, Anbu. _

—Hokage-sama… —el ninja mira conmovido el cuerpo inerte frente a sus ojos. Tiene la sensación de que si pronuncia las palabras se volverán realidad, a pesar de que ya lo son.

—Ha muerto. —Susurró otro admitiéndolo por primera vez con un dejo de desesperación.

_Sus voces suenan tan distantes pero ahora si las escucho._

_No llores cielo, sabes tan bien como yo que es algo que siempre llega. Nadie es eterno… Y no se puede luchar en contra. Sonríe cielo, anhelo tu felicidad. _

— ¿Lluvia…? —preguntó la dulce voz de una mujer que miraba el cielo con desconcierto.

—El cielo también está llorando… —fue la respuesta que recibió del hombre a su lado, éste miraba el suelo.

_Konoha florecerá nuevamente._

_Como olvidar los momento vividos a tu lado. _

_Mi maestro, el primero. Mis padres y mis amigos, gracias. Todos ellos vivieron para ti y te protegieron hasta perder sus vidas. Yo quise ser digno de ese honor, me esforcé sabiendo que se llegaría a cumplir… Muchos quisieron poseerte y yo los detuve, desencadenando guerras y haciendo morir a inocentes. _

_Lo lamento tanto. Espero haber sido digno de ti. _

_Cuánto sobre ti no puede contar, cuántos de tus secretos tuve que guardar, cuántas cosas no pude decir a las personas que necesitaban apoyo. _

_Procuraré susurrar palabras de aliento a tus hijos, Konoha, aún desde la lejanía pero sabrás que sólo de ellos depende el entendimiento. Ahora sé cuales fueron mis errores, que cosas nunca llegué a comprender y únicamente me resta esperar porque alguien más halle las respuestas, aquellas que nunca encontré y que ahora no me sirven para nada._

_Porque no existen los atajos. La vida te hace pensar que es así y te hace correr en círculos... Aún así siempre encuentras a aquél, él que está dispuesto a indicarte el camino y que te acompaña una parte del viaje… De igual manera, tampoco hay estigmas. Éstos siempre se creen aparecer en la frente propia, pero nadie más los ve… quizá necesite un poco de ayuda, y no crea en que son invisibles pero habrá quien te asegure que no ve nada y a quien inevitablemente le creas. _

_Habrá personas que llegarán a hacerte notar. En las cuales hallarás el reconocimiento, la identidad, la fraternidad, la amistad y la felicidad. Ellas dejaran una gran vestigio en ti, señales de amor, tristeza, soledad, amistad, pasión, hermandad, felicidad, entrega y dolor. _

_Entre más marcada se halle tu alma más viva estará… Al fin y al cabo, la vida no se mide por logros sino por huellas…_

_Por las que dejan en ti y las que dejaste. En una balanza se miden tus acciones y tienes derecho a apelar con el corazón… Nada de lo que puedas idear te salvará en aquella ocasión… ya que la sinceridad es imprescindible. _

_No estarás sola Konoha, yo estaré ahí. Cuidando de todos, cuidando de ti. Siempre a tu lado, sin olvidarte, ni dejar de amarte. Te cuidaré desde aquí._

—Iruka-sensei ¿por qué mueren las personas? —Naruto estaba cabizbajo.

—Cuando una persona muere, no importa si esto es el pasado, el presente o futuro —Iruka miraba fijamente el sepulcro —ellos perderán todo... —ha dejado de llover y el cielo se despeja con una fría brisa —él murió peleando en una misión de muerte. Lo tomó inconscientemente porque la vida es así de simple. —Todos guardan silencio y escuchan con atención las palabras de Iruka. —Es como un sueño, es lo mismo incluso si tú no has alcanzado tu objetivo... pero cada uno sabe que la cosa más importante es morir por una causa. —Sus ojos se pasean por la gente presente para rendir honores al Hokage.

—La familia, los amigos, los amantes y los otros aldeanos, para mí ellos son la gente más importante. Confiamos el uno en el otro y nos ayudamos el uno al otro... desde el día en que nacimos hasta el día en que muramos, comenzamos a sentir que el amor es lo más importante —Naruto le devuelve una mirada de desconcierto, —esa clase de relación requiere tiempo para crecer... y confianza... —pasea su mirada por cada uno de sus compañeros y amigos con una sonrisa triste. Señala su banda, —alguien con esta banda en la cabeza sabe porque es muy importante... —termina con una mirada seria.

—Lo sé también… pero la muerte sigue siendo dolorosa —dice Naruto devolviendo su mirada al sepulcro.

_Revivo si me mencionan, los escuchó y los entiendo. Muero si se sienten desdichados. Estoy aquí para ustedes es lo que me hace feliz… _

—El Hokage no pensaría que es doloroso… —Kakashi miraba a Naruto con su ojo visible —Porque tú y yo estamos de acuerdo en que la gente no debería ser herida por ninguna razón… —miraba esta vez al cielo, mientras era escuchado —pero es inútil si tú realmente entiendes…

—Cierto… pero no saber es mejor que saber —Sonrió y desvió su mirada a la montaña de los rostros de los Hokages. Los observó uno a uno y reparó en la formación de uno en particular, los rasgos de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"_El verdadero poder del ninja se manifiesta cuando tiene que proteger a las personas importantes para él_"_ El nombre Hokage es una promesa a morir para proteger la aldea, la luz de la hoja._

_Los ninjas de Konoha todos tienen alma de fuego… Un fuerte sentido de protección, todos lo poseen… Todos somos parte de la misma familia…_

Aquella voz seria y gastada con el paso de los años, repite incansablemente aquellas palabras en la mente de Iruka…

—Los ninjas de Konoha… Hokage… —Está vez el maestro de la academia se encuentra sonriendo mientras le habla al cielo. —Ese "espíritu de fuego" del que hablaste, brillará no importando a donde vaya —observa a Naruto alejarse —aún cuando sea una pequeña llama brillará intensamente… Al tiempo que observará desde lo alto esta aldea, protegiéndola.

_Nunca los olvidaré._

—Necesitamos a un quinto Hokage… —mencionó una anciana que miraba a un hombre mayor —y en una reunión urgente del consejo de la villa. Jiraiya, decidimos que fueras tú —añadió cerrando los ojos.

—Lástima por ustedes… pero no soy el tipo para eso… —rechazó la oferta y ofreció a alguien más —La persona que buscan es Tsunade.

Jiraiya se marchó junto a Naruto en busca de la nueva Hokage, la princesa de las babosas Tsunade-hime. Ella no estaba convencida de aceptar el cargo, pero al ver la valerosidad de Naruto, el espíritu con él que luchaba y la decisión de incluso morir para proteger a la Hokage decidió aceptar el cargo por el que murieron sus seres queridos…

— ¿Por qué estas arriesgando tú vida para proteger a este estúpido genin? —Dijo cruelmente Kabuto quien veía a una Tsunade temblando de rabia.

—Para proteger a la Hoja Escondida… —Tsunade golpeó a Kabuto y encaró con valentía a Orochimaru.

— ¿A la hoja escondida? —preguntó Orochimaru incrédulo.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué? —Miraba conmovida a Naruto desmayado —Este niño… es el futuro Hokage de Konoha… —Orochimaru estaba frente a ella mirándola con desdén, pero escuchándola atento. —A partir de ahora yo también apostaré mi vida…

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Tsunade aún no se había recuperado del ataque de Kabuto y seguía temblando.

— ¿Qué porque lo hago? —La piedra en su frente comenzó a brillar, liberando el sello que poseía y ella dejo de temblar y se dispuso a atacar —Porque ahora soy la quinta Hokage de la Aldea Escondida de la Hoja.

_**-**_

* * *

Hola este fue mi primer fic aquí. Ha sido re-editado para la campaña de 'El valor de los extras' de Kusubana-Yoru. Links en el perfil.

Hago la mención del juicio egipcio para después de la muere. Donde llegas al tribunal y pesan tu corazón en una balanza que se supone debe ser tan ligero como una pluma (que representaba la verdad y la justicia). Un mito muy interesante.


End file.
